


Masterchef Hyrule

by SolsticeWriter, wolfriver777



Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Baking, Baking Competition, Gen, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Past minor character death, hyrule is a good lil baker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:29:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22076992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolsticeWriter/pseuds/SolsticeWriter, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfriver777/pseuds/wolfriver777
Summary: Hyrule joins a baking competition, what could go wrong?
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	Masterchef Hyrule

**Author's Note:**

> This is a collaboration between, SolsticeWriter and I, Wolfriver, for the linked universe discord's weekly prompt, "Collaboration Week" we fulfilled writing using a leapfrog technique. Where one person wrote a section then the next person did and so on.

The cool air breathed through the busy township. The atmosphere was loud and full of life. The annual baking competition was around again to celebrate another year in fabulous bakers. There were always the two judges, the town’s baker, Eriem, and the town’s mayor, Bungol, along with an honorary judge picked from the crowds.

After much thought and fighting between the crowds, Warriors was chosen to be the honorary judge because of his charisma. Legend decided to bribe Hyrule to join the competition, so Warriors would eat Hyrule’s awful baking. Hyrule gladly joins, unaware of Legend’s plans. Wild also joins without a moment of doubt, since he thought this was a cooking competition. 

The judges sat at a table watching as the contestants start preparing for their dishes. The rules had been gone over. They all had until sun down to deliver some baking to the judges. The atmosphere was already tense and it was only the mid afternoon. 

Hyrule stood tensely at his station as he tried to figure out what to make for the competition. He looked around and saw other contestants starting and Wild, with a pot? He didn’t question it and just started doing a vanilla cake. He gathered the ingredients: Sugar, flour, eggs, vanilla extract, oil, milk, and baking soda. Hyrule started mixing the ingredients together till they looked blended. He pour the mix into the pan and put it into the oven. Hopefully he doesn’t destroy the cake this time. 

Warriors gazed around with eager eyes seeing all the baking happening in front of him. His eyes made contact with Hyrule’s, the big green eyes. They were like a puppy’s. Warriors could already see the judges taking pity on the poor boy. Warriors was convinced he could see flour in Hyrule’s hair, at least he seemed to have gotten his cake in the oven on time. Same can’t be said for Wild who was slaving over a pot that look all to similar to a stew. Warriors sighed softly as he turned to Bungol on his left. “You can say the _thing_.” The older man said. A smile spread across Warriors face. He gazed at the small clock on the table. “One hour left!” his voice called across the area reaching the contestants ears. 

Hyrule was startled by Warrior’s scream. But he knew he was on schedule and would finish on time. He went and checked on his cake and saw it was ready, he got it out of the oven and let it cool so he could take it out of the pan. He tried getting it out of the pan, but it was stuck. Oh no, Hyrule thought. Hyrule then remember he didn’t put flour or butter in the pan, causing it to stick to the pan. He was going to need to destroy it for the cake to get out. He knew, this wasn’t his first rodeo. Hyrule, saying a silent prayer to Hylia, started to take out the cake from the pan. The cake was slowly coming out; however, it was slowly breaking too. And there goes my presentation points, Hyrule sadly thought. The cake was in two pieces, and they were uneven.

Hyrule let out a shaky breath. As he looked at the breaking cake. Hyrule began cutting away pieces of the cake making it into a form of a small cake. Much smaller than the cake pan itself. Hyrule wandered away from his stations for a few moments as he allowed the cake to cool down and let the jitters out of his body. Upon his return he took out a knife and lined it on the side of the cake and began to gently saw through it. The cut was uneven but it would do. Hyrule let out a hum of confidence. His cake would be saved. “Fifteen minutes on the clock!” a judge called startling Hyrule once again. A dreadful feeling hit him in the stomach. He hasn’t iced his cake!

Hyrule went and got the buttercream icing, it was the last one left. He got the cut bottom piece and quickly iced the top. Then he put the other piece on the bottom piece. He quickly added the buttercream on top of the other piece. “Five minutes!” said a judge, Hyrule screamed in his mind. He added the buttercream on the side of the cake quicker than someone running away from cuccos. He then put on some sprinkles on top. “Times up! Everyone bring your delicious goods,” Warriors announced. 

Hyrule let out a sigh of relief as he leaned back against station behind him. He turned to look at Wild who had dished up a stew, not right? Around him were marvelous pieces of baking. In the back, he could see the rest of the group watching along with some townsfolk. He gazed upon his cake. Hyrule wouldn’t deny its hardships it had but here he was with one cake and that’s all he needed. One by one the contestants were called up, Hyrule’s was one of the last on the list. His nerves set in as he tapped his foot against the ground while he waited. 

“Wild!” Eriem screamed. Wild went happily with his stew over to the judges’ table. 

“Can you please tell us what you made today?” Eriem asked following the procedures. 

“I made a vegetable stew!”

“Wild?” Warriors hoped, inside his heart, that Wild knew this was a bakery competition. “What type of competition is this?”

“A cooking competition?”

“It’s a baking competition.”

“What! Since when?”

“It always was,” 

“I was trying to tell you Cub but you never listened!” Twilight screamed from the crowd. 

Wild went back to his spot and waited for the judges to finish calling up the contestants. 

Bungol huffed as he put the stew aside for someone to pick up. “This happens every year.” he told Warriors.  
“Every, single, year.” emphasised Eriem a grim look on her face as she looked at the list. 

They call through several more names before They reached Hyrule’s. Warriors felt his soul vanish as he saw Hyrule come up to the judges station with honestly what had to be the roughest looking cake so far. It was smaller than most but here’s hoping it won’t kill anyone. 

“So what have you brought us today?” asked Bungol as the cake was placed in front of the judges and Hyrule stepped back. “Vanilla layered cake with buttercream icing and sprinkles.” replied Hyrule. Bungol nodded stiffly and gestured for the other judges to start trying the cake after he had it cut. 

Bungol was reluctant at eating a vanilla cake. Warriors was sure he was going to die because of Hyrule’s cooking. Eriem was worried with how the cake looked. They all took a bite of Hyrule’s cake. The judges reactions were unexpected. 

“How?” Warriors wondered while getting another piece. “This is good!”

“This is the best cake I have ever tried!” Eriem remarked. 

However, the most unexpected was Bungol’s reaction. For he was crying. 

“Sir, are you ok?” Hyrule asked. 

Bungol nodded while remembering his mother. For his tenth birthday, his mother made a vanilla cake. After his birthday his mother got sick and was unable to leave her bed. Bungol took care of her, and the doctor came. But that wasn’t enough. Bungol was there when she took her last breath. The vanilla cake being the last thing they baked together. 

“Yes, sorry,” Bungol was brought back from his memory and looked at Hyrule. “This is amazing, young man.”

“T-thank you,” Hyrule replied softly. 

Hyrule found himself excused and returned back to his station. He cleaned up as the last few people went through to the judges. There was a short period of discussion between them all as they talked about who the winner was to be. 

There was a loud cough from Bungol hushing the contestants and crowd. The air was tense. “Today, us judges saw amazing baking, and stew.” there was a laugh from the crowd. “Many of these dishes tasted splendid others… there is work to be desired. However, the winner of the annuel baking competition is…” He paused and gazed to Warriors who was standing by his side, gesturing for him to say it. 

“HYRULE!” Warriors screamed and everyone cheered. 

Bungol calmed down the crowd. “Hyrule, your cake didn’t look the best but it sure tasted the best.” He said. “Congratulations Hyrule, you deserve it.”

Hyrule was shocked that he won. He couldn’t believe it! He taught he had no chance by looking at his cake. The other competitors came and congratulated him. 

“And as your reward, you’ll get a ladle!” Warriors announced, “And bragging rights.” 

“Cool!” Hyrule went and got his ladle. The other links came and congratulated him.

“Hyrule, could you bake for us more often?” Wind asked 

“Sure!” Hyrule smiled brightly. 

Hyrule admired the ladle in his hands, today was a good day and he couldn’t wait to bake for everyone more often!


End file.
